


Raising Violetta

by orphan_account



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, WordGirl's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villains began to retire... and WordGirl, now more woman than girl, decided to retire too. She is married to Tobey McCallister who never knew she was ever a superhero, and her daughter is named Violetta.But the sons and daughters of the villains are beginning to rise again. And worse, Becky no longer has the time or excuses to get away from her daily life.But there may be hope, after all. A new superheroine - calling herself WordGirl - is taking down the new villains, also with similar names as there parents. Becky is impressed by the new ten-year-old, and remembers when she was that girl.Meanwhile, Violetta McCallister is definitely hiding something from her parents. And when Becky begins to notice her manifesting Lexiconian abilities that she can't hide - like her super-vocabulary - she decides the superpowers of this new superhero are inherited from her.Should Becky reveal her secret to her husband, Tobey? Or should she train her daughter in secret?
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Kudos: 16





	1. The New Hero

"What's the plan for dinner?" Tobey asked, currently reading the newspaper on the couch. The particular article was by a very famous journalist and very dear friend of Becky's: Todd "Scoops" Ming.

"Spaghetti," Becky informed him, bringing out the pot to boil the water. "Do you know where Violetta is?"

"Probably in her room," Tobey mused. "Doing... 'homework.' I wonder what she's really doing when she closes her computer every time we walk into the room?"

Becky shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we should respect her privacy. As she gets older, she is beginning to view us as level individuals instead of gods," she pointed out.

"Is it sacreligious to say that?" Tobey wondered. "Like, could we make that comment in church?"

She put her arms up. "Whatever! But you get what I'm saying, even if my word choice wasn't right."

Tobey snorted. "Becky, your word choice is _always_ right. Sometimes, it gets annoying."

Becky laughed nervously before telling herself to calm down. _You don't do that anymore_ , she reminded herself. But it was with that thought - the reassurance that she was no longer a superhero - that her supernatural hearing kicked in.

It sounded like the first bank robbery in, like, years.

But it wasn't like she could stop it. Her costume didn't fit anymore. Plus, she was kind of rusty - she hadn't fought crime since she was fifteen years old. _The police could take care of it_ , she told herself. After all, it wasn't like a supervillain was doing it, right?

She was wrong... but she didn't know that.

And then her superhearing picked up something else: A conversation that gave her _serious_ deja vu.

_"Stop right there, Chuck!"_

_"WordGirl! What are you doing here?"_

_"Uh, stopping you. From robbing the bank."_

_"You're what? Ten?"_

_"You're what? Twenty?" *flying noises* "Well, that was easy. Officer, I have him tied up here."_

_"Thank you, WordGirl. You remind me of our last WordGirl..."_

"Darling? Are you okay?"

Becky snapped out of it. "It's... nothing. Just... yeah, nothing. I'll make the spaghetti now."

But there was a new WordGirl in town.

Becky didn't know why. But she knew she _had_ to find this girl.


	2. Found Out

Violetta zipped in through her window. She let out a breath and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop. Her mother opened the door. "Violetta?" she asked without knocking.

"Mom," she complained. "Knock on the door. I need privacy."

"You live in seclusion," her mom argued. She paused, and Violetta nodded. She looked bewildered. "Uh, Violetta? Are you going to ask me what 'seclusion' is?"

She shook her head. "No. I already know what it is."

"Then what is it?" Becky pressed.

"Seclusion is a state of being away from other people. For example, I like to stay in my room. In _seclusion_."

Becky couldn't help noticing the way she stuck her little left-hand pointer finger in the air, like she always had when she was younger. "I used to do the same thing, you know," Becky said, referring mostly to the crime-fighting thing that she thought was maybe her daughter. But her daughter didn't know, so she couldn't get nervous or anything and betray herself.

Instead, she asked, "What?"

"Oh, the finger-and-defining-words thing," Becky quickly said. "Did you hear about that new superhero, WordGirl?"

Violetta tensed up - _bingo_. "Uh, yeah, it was on the news. Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy II was robbing the bank."

"I know," Becky said.

"How?" Violetta wondered suspiciously.

Becky waved it off, now a much better actress than she had been at Violetta's age. "It was on the news."

Violetta facepalmed. "Oh, yeah. Right." She hesitated, and then she said, "Mom, something's been bothering me." She took a deep breath. "When you were little, were you ever able to do stuff that your peers couldn't?"

Becky wondered if she meant any amount of strength or speed she may have inherited, as well as hearing... but she could have also meant something even more defining, like flying. "What kind of stuff?"

She hesitated. "Well, I'm better in language arts than all of my peers..."

Becky nodded. "So was I. Excelling in English runs in the family."

"...I didn't finish. I'm also stronger and faster and have much better hearing," she rushing. She took a deep breath, and Becky could practically hear her thoughts wondering if she'd said too much.

Becky nodded. "I see. I think there's something you need to see." Becky wondered if she should pick Violetta up, or just let her fly after her. "Follow me," she said, deciding to take the letting-Violetta-handle-herself route.

Violetta, shocked, rushed after her, also leaving a trail of light behind her.


	3. The Abandoned Spaceship

"What is this place?" Violetta wondered in awe, walking around the dusty place. It looked like it was once a funhouse for another ten year old.

Becky laughed. "My apologies, it isn't very clean. Give me a sec -" She zipped around, and the lights came on, the dust disappearing. Becky let herself down next to Violetta, still holding a broom. She tossed it aside. "That's better, right?"

Violetta stared at her mother in awe. "You can do it too?"

Becky nodded. "Sit down." She laughed. "Man, this place is so kiddish. It used to be so much fun. You're welcome to adopt it as _your_ secret spaceship hideout." She took a deep breath. "Your powers come from me. You didn't just randomly manifest them - I was born on planet Lexicon, in a galaxy very far away from here. Our pet monkey? He was the captain who accidentally kidnapped me. When I awoke on the spaceship, I startled him. We hit a meteor and had to crash land on Earth. I called myself WordGirl for some time too, you know. I was the original. Fought all the original supervillains when I was your age. Our monkey, Bob, was my loyal sidekick: Captain Huggyface."

Violetta laughed. "His name is Captain Huggyface?"

Becky glared. "Don't question it."

"Okay, okay!" Violetta looked around. "So this place... you used to be a superhero, too?"

Becky nodded. "Our powers include speed, strength, ability to fly, hearing, vocabulary, and we can scream really loud and it breaks stuff."

"Wow! That makes more sense than me randomly having powers." Violetta got excited. "So all the villains I'm fighting... their parents were your villains?"

Becky nodded. "Yep."

"Who was your favorite?"

Becky giggled. "Oh, I hated most of them. At the time, I'd have said Dr. Two-Brains, the evil version of my dear friend Dr. Boxleitner."

"Wait," Violetta interrupted. "Is that Miss Mousemind's father?"

"Probably," Becky agreed. "But right now, 'favorite' will have to be Tobey."

Violetta thought for a moment. "What was his thing?"

"Using robots to attack stuff - either when he was mad, or to get my attention because he liked me."

Violetta shook her head. "Don't think he has any children challenging me."

Becky laughed. "I hope he doesn't, because if he does, I'm getting a divorce."

Violetta gasped, finally putting two and two together. " _I'm_ his child! You're talking about Dad!" Then she looked confused. "Wait. If you were a hero, and he was a villain - mainly because he was crushing on you all those years ago - what made you like him?"

Becky shrugged. "After he gave up villainy, I started seeking him out. When he was destroying stuff, he was pretty cute." Then she gave Violetta a dark look. "But he doesn't know I was ever WordGirl. And he can never find out about this."


End file.
